Forum:What's up with the claptraps?
So... what's the deal with the claptrap people? Is Knoxx-trap a robotic version of General Knoxx, or is it Knoxx's corpse reanimated as a robot? I'm asking because I have no idea (obviously, why else would I ask?) :P Midiland95 16:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) You could just google it...but to answer your question, knoxx is reanimated in a larger suit. NOhara24 16:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I have other stuff to do than to google it, and thank you. I also heard that there's gonna be a Dr. Ned-trap and a Moxxi-trap. The last one doesn't make any sense though, seeing as how Moxxi isn't dead, or much of a fighter... Midiland95 16:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) You have other stuff to do then type in "knoxx-trap" on google images and answer your own question? Posting here took longer than that. If you're going to boast about how important your time is, learn how to manage it before doing so. Also, no Moxxi-trap and I'm unsure about the Ned-trap. Check the patch files. NOhara24 16:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Midiland95: Ned-trap will be in the game, based on Achievements provided on this website. Also, I think you are confusing Moxxi-trap with Steele-trap, again based on achievements list and general hoo-ha. Come on 5pm. What a day to pick for errands. BMetcalf82 16:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Right it's Steele-trap. That make more sense. Anyway, what I meant that I have other stuff to do is it's faster for me to type this than to go to Google (my internet SUCKS). Also, how does a picture explain if Knoxx-trap was always a robot, or the reanimated corpse? You can make a robot look like a reanimated corpse (not sure about that in real life, but definitely in a video game). Midiland95 17:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If you can't tell the difference between a corpse and a robot, your time will be short will the robot apocalypse comes. /facepalm NOhara24 17:38, September 28, 2010 (UTC) That made my day NOhara.Beware the clap 17:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) And I can tell the difference, I just couldn't re-edit what I wrote before you decided to make a dumbass remark. Also, does anyone know if the Ned-trap will be Dr. Ned or Undead Ned? And what about Steele-trap? I thought the Destroyer ate Steele...? And NOhara, learn how to type a proper sentence. Midiland95 17:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : : NOhara24 18:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : : you could play the game and find out. Beware the clap 17:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Many articles have stated that the INAC "Trap'd" quite a number of people and creatures around Pandora and there's also the Hyperion soldiers that basically have the head of the control device seen on Knoxx(at least that's what it looks like in the vids). Should be interesting as I've slowly built up a need to start smashing ClapTraps... Damn things always wait until I'm long gone before telling me there's new missions at X bounty board... :| 18:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) @ Beware the clap: I can't get the 4th DLC because I can't get better internet, and my friend's router is too far away from his game room. His parents also won't let him set up the Xbox 360 in the living room, which is close enough to the router. My dad said he would get me a Wireless Network Adapter, but that was nearly two weeks ago, and I haven't seen it. Midiland95 18:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Instead of requesting a Wireless Network Adaptor, perhaps you should request the new, slim xbox? $299 later and you have a 250GB hard drive, a quiet unit (occasionally doubles as a space heater) and built-in wi-fi. Don't blow $100 on the adaptor when you can easily upgrade with a little extra cash and/or trade-in of the old xbox. BMetcalf82 18:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : The trade-in value of my XBOX 360 ELITE with 120GB hard drive is a whopping $65. And if my parents are too cheap to buy a $100 adapter, there's no way in hell they'd shell out 3x that much. Also, I'd need an extra $20 for the hard drive transfer kit. And, since nowhere in my town does anyone sell the kit, I'd need to order it from the XBOX site, which means it would cost even more. So total, it's either about $113 for the adapter OR about $365 for a new 360 and transfer kit. I added tax in case you were wondering. I really don't see how paying triple the price is better... Midiland95 19:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : BMetcalf was suggesting trading up instead of sinking more money into your older unit. You could use a long network cable to temporarily hook up to your friend's router. Thatd be the cheapest fix.Beware the clap 19:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I haven't sunk any money into my older unit. Anyway, I have never seen, nor heard of until now, a longer cable than the one that comes with it. Give me a link to it or something. Microsoft doesn't sell longer cables: I checked the entire 360 accessory line on the xbox site. Midiland95 19:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You can get a regular CAT5E network cable from many places(best buy, walmart, target, etc). I would not get a microsoft xbox one, as that would probably cost alot more. If you are going to go to target or walmart i would check availability online, maybe even calling in to make sure they have a long one.Beware the clap 19:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Also, you'd have to make sure you can get a cable from the game room to the router and know what the distance is going to be.Beware the clap 19:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : He measured, and he said it was about 22 feet. A 30ft cable should be fine. Ummm... does anyone know if a cable used for dial-up internet would work? It looks the same as the CAT5E that Beware mentioned... Midiland95 20:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : uhmmmm... no. a regular phone cable will not work since it isnt a cat5e cable it may look kind of similar but its not..... Kronofang 21:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Tonight, my dad is getting a CAT5 cable (I read it's basically the same as a CAT5E, just the E can handle more data at once). And tomorrow, I might get onto XBOX Live to get the last of the Borderlands DLC's (3 & 4), as well as a bunch of other games, and maybe some XBOX avatar clothing :P Midiland95 20:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : : @Midiland95 (assuming your at least 16) maybe you should get a job. And you could stand to be a little less defensive in your comments we're all here to help so there's no need. 00:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : : An alternate path you might take is to make a network repeater. You can buy a CAT5 for about $15 USD, or you can buy a very basic Netgear router for about $10 more and install DD-WRT to create your own network adapter. It'll take a bit more work than just buying a long cable, but I've tried that path before and you'll save quite a bit on medical bills from tripping on the damn thing... www.dd-wrt.com Just be sure to buy a router that's compatible with the DD-WRT software, carefully complete the setup, and the network repeater function will connect to your XBOX with a normal CAT5 cable and to your other router wirelessly.Sreza 09:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC)